


Tie Me Down, Turn Me On

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 00:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel opens his black bag again.





	Tie Me Down, Turn Me On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack and Daniel were finishing dinner sitting on Jack's couch shoulder to shoulder watching a game of basketball.

A commercial break came on and Daniel took their now-empty plates into the kitchen, returning with more beer for Jack and another glass of wine for himself.

Jack took the bottle and thanked Daniel, running a finger along his wrist as he did so.

"So Danny, I've got a question," Jack said as he put his arm around Daniel's shoulders, encouraging the linguist to snuggle against him.

"What's that?" Daniel asked, wriggling a little as he got comfortable.

"That bag of yours," Jack said, "the one with the ties in."

"Um hmm," Daniel murmured as he took a mouthful of wine.

"Just wondering what else you had in there," Jack asked.

"Why are you asking now?" Daniel asked, curious. It had been a few weeks since the first time he had tied Jack up and spanked him. The day afterwards Daniel had waited for Jack to bring up what they'd done, but Jack hadn't and Daniel had been reluctant to raise the subject himself. So more time went by and they had carried on making love the way they always had and Daniel had felt it was too late to re-introduce the subject.

"Well, I was just curious," Jack said. "I kinda enjoyed it and wondered what other sort of stuff you were in to, that's all."

Daniel turned in Jack's embrace so that he could see his lover's face. "You want to have this discussion now?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," Jack said, picking up the remote to turn off the television and putting his bottle of beer aside.

"Okay," Daniel said, putting down his glass of wine. "Do you want to talk here or in bed?"

"Here for now," Jack said. "If you don't mind, I would find that easier."

"I'm just happy you're willing to discuss it," Daniel responded giving Jack a soft kiss as he turned properly so that he could see Jack as they talked. "I wasn't sure how you felt afterwards and didn't really know how to bring it up."

"It's taken me a while to deal with it," Jack admitted quietly. "I thought I wouldn't ever be able to enjoy something like that after some of the stuff I experienced in Iraq, but I guess because it was you, it was different. You made me feel safe."

Daniel couldn't help blush at that compliment. He hugged Jack. "Thank you," he said. "That means a hell of a lot to me, Jack. I don't expect you to talk about Iraq though. I know how much that still affects you."

Jack nodded. Every so often he would get nightmares about those times. Daniel had comforted him through several awakenings in their time together, particularly after a bad mission, which was when the dreams seemed to re-occur.

"If I was ever going to tell anyone about those times, Daniel, it would be you. But even if I wanted to, I can't talk about. A lot of it is still classified and the rest is just downright nasty. I prefer to try and forget it as much as possible."

"So what do you want to know about?" Daniel asked, another kiss acknowledging Jack's comments, but feeling it was time to get back to the real subject under discussion.

"You've done that type of stuff before?" Jack asked.

"Not for a long time," Daniel said. "And only ever with someone I really trusted. Never in clubs either, only ever at home."

"Okay," Jack replied. "So, what else is in the bag then?"

"Some toys," Daniel replied. "Dildos, nipple clamps, stuff like that."

"Oh," was all Jack said to that.

"Look, why don't we go upstairs and you can see for yourself," Daniel prompted when Jack stayed silent.

"Okay," Jack agreed. So they shut things down for the night and locked up, then walked hand in hand to their bedroom.

Daniel took the bag from under the bed, where he had once again shoved it the morning after he had taken it out and used the ties on Jack. In the meantime, Jack lit some scented candles around the room, creating a more romantic atmosphere than the electric lights ever could.

Then he joined Daniel, who was sitting in the middle of the bed, having taken off his shirt, shoes and socks, leaving only his jeans on. Jack took off his shoes and socks, then cast aside his t-shirt too. He settled next to Daniel, who was smiling encouragingly at him.

"Do you want to see everything or just a few things?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked startled by that. "Just how much stuff you got in there, Danny?" he asked.

"A few things," Daniel admitted, a little shyly. "Most of them I've never used though."

"Just show me a couple of things for now, before you scare me completely spitless," Jack commented dryly.

"Okay," Daniel agreed. He delved into the bag and removed several times, then dropped the bag to the floor, out of the way. He was all for easing in to this too.

Jack picked up the items and examined them. The ties he had seen before and he quickly put them to one side. Then he looked at the other things that Daniel had got out. There was a dildo and a paddle there, which looked an awful lot like something meant to be used for table tennis.

Jack picked up the dildo and turned it over in his hands. He'd seen them before of course, but never used one.

"You really wanna take this thing and stick it inside my ass?" he asked sharply.

"Jack," Daniel took on a patient tone. "This isn't about what I want. It's about what you want, how you feel. This is supposed to be about pleasure."

"And control," Jack interrupted. "You taking control over me."

"Well maybe, a little," Daniel agreed. "But not if it makes you feel uncomfortable." He started to pick the stuff up in order to put it away. "This was a bad idea, I'm sorry," he said.

Jack reached out a hand and grabbed Daniel's wrist. "Hold on a minute," he said. "I asked, I wanted to know. But I didn't say it very well. I'm sorry, Danny."

Daniel looked up at Jack's face, noting the serious expression he wore and nodded. He dropped the things on the bed again.

"So what do you want to do, Jack?" Daniel asked.

"I just want you Daniel," Jack said. "I love you, everything else is just stuff." Jack waggled a hand, unable to articulate his feelings.

Daniel smiled. "Stuff huh?" he said. "Well, let's put the stuff to one side and concentrate on the love part for now." He shoved the aforementioned "stuff" on the floor and pulled Jack to him for a kiss, going in aggressively, knowing how much Jack loved it when he did.

Jack responded immediately and enthusiastically to the kiss. For a while they fought for control, both aggressor and victim until Jack eventually gentled things, becoming more tender. He turned the kiss into a series of licks and nibbles along Daniel's jaw line and neck.

Daniel panted hard, hands roving over Jack's back, enjoying the play of muscle beneath the skin. They had somehow lost the rest of their clothes while kissing and Daniel slid one hand down to cup Jack's ass possessively. A finger circled around Jack's hole suggestively and Jack moaned into Daniel's neck, pushing his hips against Daniel's at the same time.

"What do you want?" Daniel whispered seductively.

"You," Jack panted. "You in me."

"You're sure?" Daniel asked.

"God Daniel, just do it," Jack said, thrusting restlessly again.

Daniel muttered agreement and reached for the lube on the nightstand. Jack rolled on to his front, settling himself with a pillow under his hips. He rested his head on his arms and watched Daniel.

Daniel stretched out next to Jack and kissed him again. At the same time, he slicked one finger with lube and again circled the sensitive skin of Jack's cleft. Slowly, gradually he eased the finger inside and started to stretch Jack.

Jack writhed on the bed, wanting more of the sensations. He broke the latest kiss to groan his approval, burying his head in his arms as he did so.

"Daniel, wait a minute," he said.

Daniel looked up startled, but kept still, leaving his fingers buried inside of Jack.

"Tie me up, Danny," Jack said.

"Jack?" Daniel frowned at him, surprised.

"Tie me up please," Jack reiterated.

"Are you sure?" Daniel asked.

"Goddammit, Daniel," Jack said. "Just do it, okay?"

Daniel slowly removed his fingers from Jack, who moaned and moved restlessly at the loss. Then he stretched out his arms to grip the headboard. Daniel fumbled the ties up from the floor by the side of the bed. Slowly and gently he tied first Jack's wrists, then his ankles, kissing each one as he bound it.

"Blindfold as well?" Daniel asked, holding the last tie in front of Jack's face.

"Please, Danny," Jack said.

Daniel nodded agreement and kissed each of Jack's eyelids once, then wrapped the tie around the eyes he loved so much and tied it, carefully moving the knot to a position where it wouldn't hurt Jack.

"Thank you," Jack whispered. Daniel kissed him.

"I love you, Jack," he whispered. Jack nodded awkwardly.

"I love you too," he said. "Now fuck me for crying out loud."

Daniel laughed at that, he couldn't help it. It was so typically Jack. He picked up the lube and went back to stretching Jack again, kneeling between the other man's spread thighs.

Finally, Jack was rearing back as much as he could from his tied position and Daniel knew he was ready. He quickly lubed up his cock and then moved forward to enter Jack.

As he pushed inside they both moaned the other's name. When he was fully inside, Daniel paused to allow them to adjust. Jack didn't want to wait, he thrust back as much as he could.

Daniel caressed Jack's back with one hand. "All right, lover," he said. "You've got me." He began to stroke in and out of Jack slowly and steadily, setting a pace which would give them the maximum pleasure.

Jack kept up a steady series of moans, groans and muttered comments, loving the feeling of Daniel deep inside him. He shifted position slightly, unable to do much more because of the ties. The change of angle meant that Daniel was now striking his prostate with each thrust and Jack moaned again.

"God yes, Danny, yes," he muttered.

Daniel reached a hand around to caress Jack's hard, throbbing erection. Jack was again writhing as much as he could on the bed, despite the restraints. Daniel's thrusts sped up and he pounded Jack harder, desperate now for them both to climax. Jack was the first to come and he collapsed bonelessly as the climax rolled from him. A couple of thrusts later, Daniel was coming too.

Daniel only allowed himself to rest on Jack for a moment, gathering his breath. Then he carefully eased himself free and set about untying Jack. This wasn't an easy task. Jack's writhing had tangled and knotted the ties.

By the time Daniel had Jack's hands free, Jack was smiling up at him contentedly. As soon as he could do so, he pulled Daniel to him for a long, dreamy kiss.

"Thank you," he said when he eventually, reluctantly released Daniel's mouth.

Daniel wrapped them up together. "Thank you, Jack," he said. "I love you."

Jack grinned and kissed him again. "I love you too, Spacemonkey," he said, unable to resist the old nickname.

Daniel grimaced, but didn't say anything. Jack had his eyes closed, drifting towards sleep, so missed the look. Daniel went and cleaned himself up, then brought back a washcloth and towel and did the same for Jack. Jack mumbled sleepily and reached for Daniel. Daniel threw the things in the general direction of the bathroom and slid back into bed and into Jack's arms.

Jack opened one eye and smiled at Daniel, then kissed him. "G'night, love," he said.

Daniel gave him a quick kiss. "Good night, Jack," he said. "I love you."

Jack sighed contentedly, then snored. Daniel looked down at him. This wasn't exactly how he thought things would go tonight, but it was another step on the path. He smiled to himself. With time, he was sure that Jack would ask again and who knew what would happen in the future? They had forever after all.


End file.
